Tainted Love
by livxuponxhope
Summary: Ludwig never cared about the people in the camps. As a Nazi he was trained to loathe them. But his world is turned upside down when two Italian Gypsies arrive at Auschwitz. Ludwig/Feliciano & Antonio/Lovino WWII fic Rated M for a reason
1. New Arrivals

**Tainted Love**

**Disclaimers: **I don't own Axis Powers Hetalia and relating characters. They are copyright of their respective owners.

**Warning(s): **This is a World War II fanfiction (and not that happy Hetalia WWII, the legit one) so this will contain: blood, violence, torture, starvation, beating, death, rape, language, Nazis, necrophilia, sex, and other "sensitive material".

**Pairing(s): **Ludwig/Feliciano, Antonio/Lovino, and possibly some Alfred/Arthur

**Spoilers: **If you don't know what happened during World War II, don't read this. Read a history book and learn something ;)

**A/N: **This is wrong on so many levels, but I had to write it. This idea hit me while I was reading _A Mad Desire to Dance_ by Elie Wiesel. It made me wonder if any of the Nazis developed feelings or attachments for some of their victims in the death camps. Was there possibly a Nazi who was secretly in love with one of the Jewish prisoners? It really made me think, and thus this story was born. Enjoy.

**Summary: **Ludwig never cared about the people in the camps. As a Nazi he was trained to loathe them. But his world is turned upside down when two Italian Gypsies arrive at Auschwitz.

* * *

"Irgendwelche letzten Worte?" I couldn't take this. I was so tempted to scream out for them to just shoot already. But they wanted him to suffer. They wanted to see him fall to his knees and beg for mercy. He wouldn't do it. He wasn't that kind of a guy. He wouldn't give them the pleasure. I sort of wish that he would, just so they'd shoot him and end my misery.

Haha…my misery. He was the one facing a firing squad yet I was the one feeling all of the fear and turmoil. He was ready to die; he had accepted his fate long ago. I had too. I knew that eventually, like all the other homosexuals and gypsies here, that he would be killed. I just didn't expect to care. I didn't expect to fall in love with him in a way that was uncommon and strictly forbidden.

He lifted his gaze towards me causing my heart to race. His eyes were begging me to step in and protect him but at the same time telling me that if I didn't stop the squad, he'd forgive me. He knew how I felt and he would understand if I didn't go out of my way to save him. I had a secure life. I was destined to live as long as I didn't go against my leaders. But could I live my life knowing that I let a group of sadistic terrorists kill the love of my life while I just watched? It was a choice between an empty life and a fulfilling death.

"Bereite dich vor zu sterben." Those amber colored eyes were still staring at me. I was frozen in place, my heart was racing, and they were raising their guns and taking aim. Time was running out. I had to make a choice.

Amongst the sound of everyone cocking their rifles, I heard the sweet sound of my lover's voice, "Ti amo, Ludwig."

'_I love you, Ludwig,_' he whispered. He loved me. I loved him. Then why the hell weren't my feet moving? I needed to move! I had to stop them! Had to save my love! '_Ich liebe dich auch!_' I thought as I finally gained back some control of my legs and used that control to run forward.

The general yelled, "Feuer!" and I knew that this was it. This was the moment that would change my life forever.

**Five months prior**

9 AM

The train came to a halt with a loud screech signaling that the new shipment had just arrived. Adalhard and I wasted no time in unloading the train and lining up everyone for inspection. Adalhard was to inspect the women and ship them off to their designated places whilst I was in charge of examining every man and deciding his fate.

The first man was a Frenchman. I groaned as I attempted to find out what he did for a living. He mumbles some nonsense about his name (which is Robert Dehedin) and how he was sent here with his brother Alphonse. I could care less about who he is and whether he has a family. All I wanted to know was if he would be of any use to us.

I decided that he can at least carry shit for us because he appears to be in good physical health. I let his brother live too, but only because it shuts him up. He would become known as prisoner 185403; the man named "Robert Dehedin" would be a distant memory.

I continued down the line, having a few men sent to the gas chambers and shooting several right on the spot. Others I sent to get clothes and what not and a few were sent to the crematorium. That's when I came to the last three. Two of them were definitely brothers; there was no doubt about that. The third was a Polish man who had probably been shipped here from another facility, judging from his already scrawny appearance.

I sent the Polish man to the gas chamber and stared at the final two. One had a defiant look in his chocolate colored eyes that sort of pissed me off. Yet he was in good health. I could tell from looking at him and his brother that he was not Jewish. So that meant they were either homosexuals or gypsies.

"Weißt du, warum du hier bist?" They didn't respond.

"Sprichst du deutsch?" They didn't respond. I turned my attention to the other man and froze. He was the most spectacular specimen I had seen yet. He almost looked female due to his soft features and dazzling eyes.

"Sprichst du deutsch?" I asked again.

"Nein, nur ein wenig," he mumbled. So they did understand a little German.

"Wir sprechen Italienisch," the feminine brother stated. I was surprised that he would dare speak out of turn. It was at that point that I was glad I knew some Italian.

"Sai perché sei qui?" I asked again.

"Perché tu seu un bastardo malato!" the dark-haired brother exclaimed. I ordered my guards to punch him a few times for that remark. The younger brother explained that they were gypsies who were taking refuge in Hungary when they were captured and sent here.

I wanted to send them both to the gas chamber for being so difficult. I was about to give the order when my gaze connected with that of the light-haired brother. His eyes were mesmerizing. I could see his entire life story in those amber depths and I found myself being so fascinated by his eyes that I let him and his brother live.

I only lived to regret my decision because every time I saw them, they'd stare at me. The chocolate-eyed one, number 186638, would glare daggers. His brother, 186639, would look at me and disorient me with those lovely eyes. Those eyes, those eyes. I could spend eternity staring into those eyes. And that fact frightened me. 186639…what are you doing to me?

* * *

**Rough Translations (Thanks to Mingling for correcting my German.):**

**Irgendwelche letzten Worte?-**Any last words? [German]

**Bereite dich vor zu sterben.-**Prepare yourself to die [German]

**Ti amo, Ludwig.-**I love you, Ludwig. [Italian]

**Ich liebe dich auch!**-I love you too! [German]

**Feuer!**-Fire! [German]

**Weißt du, warum du hier bist?**-Do you know why you are here? [German]

**Sprichst du deutsch?-**Do you speak German? [German]

**Nein, nu rein wenig**-No, only a little [German]

**Wir sprechen Italienisch**-We speak Italian. [German]

**Sai perché sei qui?**-Do you know why you are here? [Italian]

**Perché tu seu un bastardo malato!**-Because you are a sick bastard! [Italian]

* * *

**A/N 4: **To Robert Dehedin: I'm so sorry that you suffered so much. Rest in peace. (Yes he was a real victim and yes that was his real number. I'm not using any more real victims after this chapter.)

Again, I _**DO NOT**_ speak German and or Italian. So there are more than likely some mistakes with the translations and such. Sorry D:

I think this is a good start. We'll see how it all unfolds from here. Right now this story contains an intro, an ending, and a heart-wrenching scene. There is currently no middle so let's see what happens.


	2. Consider This A Warning

**Tainted Love**

**Disclaimers: **I don't own Axis Powers Hetalia and relating characters. They are copyright of their respective owners.

**Warning(s): **This is a World War II fanfiction (and not that happy Hetalia WWII, the legit one) so this will contain: blood, violence, torture, starvation, beating, death, rape, language, Nazis, necrophilia, sex, and other "sensitive material".

**Pairing(s): **Ludwig/Feliciano, Antonio/Lovino, and possibly some Alfred/Arthur

**Spoilers: **If you don't know what happened during World War II, don't read this. Read a history book and learn something ;)

**A/N: **This is wrong on so many levels, but I had to write it. This idea hit me while I was reading _A Mad Desire to Dance_ by Elie Wiesel. It made me wonder if any of the Nazis developed feelings or attachments for some of their victims in the death camps. Was there possibly a Nazi who was secretly in love with one of the Jewish prisoners? It really made me think, and thus this story was born. Enjoy.

**Summary: **Ludwig never cared about the people in the camps. As a Nazi he was trained to loathe them. But his world is turned upside down when two Italian Gypsies arrive at Auschwitz.

* * *

I had discovered that 186639 was fluent in English, as was I. So when he tried to secretly talk with some of the Jews in English, I understood everything he said. I paid no mind to his ramblings; they were usually about food, something he missed very much.

His brother proved to be a problem. He would rebel and refuse orders. He never missed a chance to throw in insult my way, either. I honestly didn't know why he had yet to be killed. Besides his incredible rudeness, I noticed that 186638 had grown close to a Spanish man named 178231.

I didn't realize how close they were until I saw them together. It was past curfew and I was on guard duty in their section. I spotted two figures standing behind one of the shacks and I snuck over to see who they were and what they were doing.

178231 had his hand under 186638's shirt. 186638 was panting slightly and occasionally moaning "Antonio", which I assumed was the Spanish man's name. Their lips met in an intense kiss and I felt a shiver run down my spine.

I shouldn't be watching this. This was wrong. My people frowned upon homosexuals and their disgusting acts. Yet, I couldn't stop staring. As I continued watching, I could feel myself getting hard. I looked down to see the erection straining against my uniform. I was horrified. How the fuck could I have been turned on by such a sight? It was disgusting!

I was planning on making my presence known and sending both of them to the gas chambers; however, my mind drifted off and I found myself picturing myself in their situation. What if I were being intimate with someone in a desperate attempt to show my love for them before we were both killed? Would I want someone ruining the moment? I shook my head. I was being ridiculous! It was my duty to prevent such atrocious acts and to make sure that they never happened again.

I stepped forward and immediately 186638's face reflected horror. He told the Spanish man to seize his displays of affection and I stood, a smirk planted on my face, as they locked their gazes with mine.

"What are you going to do?" the Italian asked in English. I moved forward and punched the man in the face. He let out a gasp and his lover ran to his side. While the Spanish man was hunched over his small Italian lover, I landed a strong kick in his ribs. He fell to the ground in pain. The Italian looked at me, hate evident in his eyes, and I smiled.

It was for times like these that I liked to carry a whip on my person. I unfastened it from my belt and held it firmly in my hand. The smile on my face only continued to grow as I unleashed my anger on the two men. How dare they think they could get away with this! How dare they make me question myself! I was reveling in the screams of pain beneath me.

I was surprised when a small hand grabbed mine and made me halt my lashing. I was pissed. Who dared to stop me mid-stream? I looked down to see 186639's chocolate eyes staring right into mine. I was rendered incapable to move as he lowered my hand and asked me to have mercy on his brother. He was going on and on about love and how you cannot fight it, no matter how hard you try.

No! I shook my head, breaking the trance he had me under. I attempted to shove him away which just made him fall into me more. My heart began pounding wildly as I felt his hands on my chest and his breath against my neck. What the hell was going on? I took a step back and glared at the three men.

"Consider this a warning. Next time, you will not be so lucky," I managed to say. I took one last look at 186639 and then stormed out of there. My heart was still racing as my mind kept flashing images of 186639 pressed against me. I could feel the erection I had starting to return and I growled in pure frustration. 186639…what are you doing to me?

* * *

**A/N:** I understand that not all Nazis were sadistic and cruel and that many were opposed to Hitler's plans. I know that many attempted to help the victims of the camps and that many didn't even know of the camps. However, for the sake of plot and such, I have chosen to make Ludwig sadistic, for now at least. As for the violence, you were warned and there will be more coming. I understand that this is a very controversial fanfiction and I apoligze in advice if this story bothers anyone. However, if I may be so bold, if it bothers you please do me a favor and do not read it. The last thing I want is to bother or offend anyone.

Thanks for all of your patience, support, and criticism readers. I truly appreciate it. :D


End file.
